


My Mate

by Pallas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been curious about werewolf anatomy, Scott shows him first hand what he wants to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy, thought id join the knotting craze and ship my favorite pairing at the same time  
> xoxox  
> Pallas

Stiles' POV

It wasn’t his fault, not really it was his stupid ADD that made him fixate upon the mysterious kink, it all started two weeks ago when he and Danny were drunk, it all began quite innocently them just talking about random stuff but somehow a bottle of vodka later they ended up talking about sex, Stiles had never told anyone other than Scott about his sexuality but with how much he had drank it just came out and so did he, to one of the cutest guys on the lacrosse team, “I knew it” was all Danny replied before going back to topic about his and Ethan's sex life, he had read about the mating rituals before when this all started when Scott was bitten, and back then he pushed it to the back of his mind but now the thought was resurfacing 'did werewolves have knots?' he was just about to ask Danny about his boyfriends possible extra to his genitalia when Derek appeared at his window with a smirk on his face “Damn it Derek, how long have you been there?” Stiles asked in a low exasperated tone. “long enough to have heard you coming out” was his only reply, 'Shit' Stiles thought as he downed the rest of the vodka.

Stiles looked up to the screen of his laptop remembering the happenings just a fortnight before, he quickly flicked through his bookmarks before settling upon a page he had come to know all too well, as he looked at the page on Mating rituals of canines he started to get hard he knew this was wrong especially since it was his best friend he was picturing plugging his hole and filling him up but he couldn’t help it he was so damn horny and so damn curious he slowly move his long slender hands down his pants slowly pumping at his now hard dick he felt amazing he knew it wouldn’t be long before he released his load then he heard something, he froze. Stiles jumped as he heard a tapping at his window and nearly cried when he saw Scott perched upon the ledge, slowly standing up he tried to rearrange himself before walking over to the window to greet his best friend. As he opened the window Scott just looked lost , nostrils flaring and eyes flashing bright red “jeez Stiles are you ever not horny?” Stiles just blushed as Scott jumped through the window.

Scott’s POV

As Scott walked over towards Stiles he could smell the raging hormones on his best friend and barely held back the moan that was building up inside of him, he had known Stiles was his mate since he was bitten by peter everything about him just seemed right, his smile, his sarcasm and those lips, god how he wanted those lips, as he walked over to Stiles the smell of his arousal became stronger until he slowly brushed his hand against his best friends prominent boner “so I take it you want to know more about knotting then” he said with a smile as he heard Stiles heart start to beat rapidly and his arousal get stronger. “mmmhmm” was his only response as Scott slowly started to palm him through his jeans feeling the by now excruciating hard on become even more pressed against Scott’s large hands, “god Scott” was all Stiles could let out as he felt like the entire world was in his grasp.

Stiles gasped as Scott slowly started to unzip his jeans letting the cool air hit his thighs he knew exactly what was going to happen as Scott ripped of his boxers and just stared at his best friend now free hard on, of course Scott had seen Stiles naked but this was different, looking at the 8 inches of solid meat nestled in a forest of untamed pubes Scott started to drool, without warning he grabbed hold of Stiles' dick gently lapping at the pre-cum that had gathered there and moaned at the salty taste of Stiles before taking the head into his mouth whilst slowly twirling his tongue around the sensitive member, Scott could feel Stiles getting close he knew that soon he would come from the moans Stiles as making, he could feel it building up inside him, as quickly as he started he stopped pulling of from Stiles' throbbing member with a pop as he stood up to look his friend in the eye.

As he looked at Stiles he could see the pleasure upon his face he knew that he knew that he wanted this as much as himself, pulling down his jeans he gasped as the cold air hit his painfully hard member, 'I'm glad that I didn’t were any boxers today' he thought to himself as his jeans pooled at his ankles, looking down at his best friends enormous cock Stiles soon got the idea of what his alpha wanted.

Stiles' POV

Dropping to his knees Stiles started to inspect the monster cock that stood just a few inches away from his face, Stiles breath hitched as he looked at it, it must have been at least 10 inches and god was it thick it looked beautiful nestled in Scott's trimmed bush, Scott moaned as he felt Stiles warm breath on his sensitive cock, Stiles hesitated before laying sloppy kisses across the beautiful cock that was before him, licking down the shaft Stiles noticed that pre-cum was starting to gather at the tip and with a quick movement licked the delicious fluid from his best friends cock, without warning Stiles dove in swallowing 4 inches of Scott's manhood before he met any resistance, Scott let out a small growl of approval as he continued to try and take as much of him in his mouth as possible, Stiles could only wonder what it would be like when Scott was fucking him.

Feeling Stiles pause Scott moved his hands down and placed them on his head nestling in his curls before slowly starting to thrust in him, 'Oh god Scott is fucking my mouth' was all Stiles could think as Scott continued to ram his engorged cock in the back of his throat, Stiles winced in pain as Scott sped up ruthlessly abusing his mouth, as much as Stiles wanted to cry at the powerful force of Scott's cock inside him, at the fact he could barely breath Stiles knew that he wanted more wanted Scott to take his virginity, soon Stiles felt Scott's dick twitch which was soon followed by Scott blowing his seed in his mouth, removing his dick from Stiles mouth Scott felt Stiles take in a huge breath of air before moaning at the taste of his come in his mouth Stiles smiled sheepishly as the alpha dragged him up a and placing a long passionate kiss upon him, Stiles could feel the world spin as Scott’s tongue explored his mouth, it was amazing when they came up for air he knew what he wanted “Scott I want you to fuck me, knot me, make me yours” was all he could say in a low raspy tone.

  
  


Scott's POV

 

Scott’s eyes flashed bright red as his mind registered what Stiles had just said,he could calm his wolf any more as hi picked up Stiles and threw him onto his bed, Scott growled and barked “STRIP” in his alpha voice as he started to rip his own clothes off as well, watching the hesitant boy before him only made his wolf grow even more restless as he started to remove the rest of his clothes before him, Scott growled as his dick came back to life filling up harder than before, he reached to the bedside table grabbing a bottle of lube from the draw as his mate lay sprawled out on the bed.

Climbing onto the bed he positioned himself between Stiles legs, lifting them up and to the side Scott squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hands before telling Stiles “relax or it will be uncomfortable” as he pressed a slicked up finger into the puckered hole before him, once in to the knuckle he started to move his finger around as he felt the boy beneath squirm at the unusual sensation, curling his finger up he touched a sweet bundle of nerves which earned and shout from his mate, pushing another finger in he felt Stiles relax and move in time to the thrusting of his fingers, by the time he was thrusting three fingers in he was moaning at every thrust.

“God Scott just fuck me NOW” Stiles said in between moans and Scott paused “if I do I could hurt you, your not prepared enough for me” he replied as the younger squirmed to get more sensation, “Please Scott now I need you inside me I can handle it now just fuck me already” and with that Scott pulled out and repositioned himself at Stiles entrance, his head just poking at the now stretched hole, and with one fast thrust he bottomed out into Stiles, earning a scream of pain form his friend, he stopped for a moment allowing him to adjust as he waited fighting against his wolf to start pounding into the pained boy beneath.

After a few moments Scott felt Stiles relax beneath him and slowly started to thrust in and out of him looking for that sweet spot that would give him pleasure, soon enough he thrust in and Stiles let out a load moan and started aiming for the sweet spot that would make his mate cum, Scott could feel himself losing control to his wolf and finally gave up allowing his wolf the satisfaction f breeding Stiles “gonna breed you, gonna make you scream, gonna make you have my pups”was all he said repeating this mantra as he started to thrust faster and harder into the boy below, he could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, but he was beyond caring as he continued the motion a few more times before thrusting into Stiles pushing his fully engorged knot past the tight rim of Stiles' Muscles tying them together.

 

Stiles' POV

 

Stiles could feel something building up at the base of Scott's cock, and then he realized it was his knot. Stiles screamed as he felt the sudden intrusion as the enormous knot and the wave of pain, tears welled up in his eyes as he felt Scott lean down to pull him into an awkwardly positioned kiss as the pain subsided he felt the hot pulses of Scott's knot painting his walls inside, his power, as he felt Scott sit up he moaned in pleasure as the knot put pressure on his prostate as Scott grabbed a hold of his now painfully hard dick, extending his claws as he played with Stiles slit, letting out a moan Stiles could only think how amazing it felt to be tied to Scott, he was soon brought back to reality as Scott started rutting against him whilst violently jerking him off Stiles could feel the pressure build in him and release with a loud moan covering himself in cum before he blacked out.

When he awoke he though it was a dream until he tried to move and felt pain in his ass as he realised that he was still tied to Scott who had rearrange them so the could spoon whilst being knotted, Stiles let out a sigh of relief, “how long will this last?” he asked in a soft tone to his alpha. “I don't know this is the first time I've done it, werewolves only ever knot their mate” he replied solemnly “wait you mean I'm your mate?” Stiles said in a soft tone of adoration, “yeah I should have told you before but I couldn't bring myself to, but lets talk in the morning babe for now lets enjoy the bliss” Scott said sweetly as he hugged his mate as they both drifted off to sleep in each others warm embrace with the last words either thinking being 'My Mate'.


End file.
